


The Gardener and the Pervert

by Gabinos



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, Mialba, MinAlba, MinosxAlbafica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Wandering off the Underworld, right before the Holy War started, Minos finds the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, taking care of an enormous rose field. Some months later he finds the same man with his red garden around him.The Fates had toyed with the Thread Manipulator, linking his life to the Poison Incarnate's in the best and worst manner, simultaneously."Do not tell me your name. It does not matter who you are out of here. You’re perfect like this, Gardener. Do not ruin our thing...We do not have the time. I will come back for you."





	The Gardener and the Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to David, aka my Husbando, who had helped me with this translation.  
> You are the best person in the world. Thank you for your time and insights.  
> I love you!
> 
>  
> 
> The original story was posted in Portuguese on Social Spirit, Nyah, Wattpad and on here.
> 
> Enjoy ~*

— It is better to step no further, Minos-sama.  
— Why would a specter under the command of Radamanthys be here? — the Celestial Noble Star replies, angered by that nasty presence amongst his men.  
— I’m the Terrestrial Darkness Star, Deep Niobe, but it does not really matter, does it? Instead of that — Niobe points out at a beautiful man sitting on what seems to be the remains of a greek temple. — Looks like the one who devised this stage is here…  
The Gold Saint that Deep Niobe had mentioned just watches as Minos’ soldiers step angrily on his roses, dropping dead in an instant. The Terrestrial Darkness Star then offers himself to be the opponent of that pretty soldier. The Noble Star has no choice but to let Niobe go. Actually, his only option is to destroy the one who controls the roses.  
A red garden colouring a valley on a sunny day...that was just like when Minos saw Pisces Albafica for the first time.

 _“It’s weird that a guy who is thaaat pretty hides in a place like this. He should live like humans are supposed to and embrace his gift, which is also his misery, instead of wasting his life having only roses as company”._  
_Minos got curious about the lonely man who spent his days alone, taking care of his flowers. He never meant to draw attention or to scare the guy with long blue hair but he just couldn’t spend more than a few days without spying on the gardener while trying to hide his presence in that valley. Albafica knew of his presence since the first time the Judge entered his territory, but did not feel threatened at all. He was not only a Gold Saint, he was Poison Incarnated and a perv wouldn’t even be able to get close to his toxic body. It was most likely that the grey-haired man would simply die when he got near the garden._  
 _After a couple months, Albafica got used to being stalked. He missed it when the Perv was not spying on him. That thing was the closest “relationship” he had since Master Rugonis died due to the Red Ribbon incident._  
 _Eventually, The Pope called Albafica to the Sanctuary. He had not seen the Perv for days and it was bothering him. “Has he stopped with this weirdness? Maybe died?”. Alas, just like Pisces had to answer his goddess. Minos had to show up in the Underworld and pretend to be working. Hades’ chosen body had been found and the Twin Gods would notice if one of the Three Judges went absent for too long._  
 _As soon as Minos could get out of court he ran to the valley expecting to find the gardener there. The Sun had risen three times on Minos’ watch and the pretty guy had not shown up. The specter couldn’t hold his curiosity any longer. “It is about time he comes back and take care of his garden!” he would think. Tired of waiting, the Noble Star decided to break in Albafica’s cabin._  
 _“It’s just...a garden…” he thought as he walked by the roses, barely breathing when he finally got to the porch. His strength was gone and he had some trouble opening the door, surprised with what he found. Everything in that small cabin was so...simple. Some wooden furniture, books and kitchen utensils. It was nothing like his luxurious Court in Hell._  
 _Albafica saw the open door from a distance but did not rush. Any beast who managed to get inside his house would be dead now. If it had died recently, he would not have to worry about supper, but if it had been there for while maybe he would have trouble cleaning. Despite this, he was shocked to find that his stalker was dying on the bed._  
 _— You should not have come here, Perv. At least you haven’t died on my good sheets yet._  
 _As Pisces held the stranger’s body to take him out, his face was held gently by the pervert and their lips were sealed. Minos did not do it because it was the last thing he would want to do before dying. He was in a hurry, the Holy War was about to start. The Judge needed to taste that beautiful mouth. That gesture scared Albafica, who had lost his strength as the warm tongue of Minos touched his. The warmth of another person was something the Gold Saint had forgotten and, obviously, he had never been kissed. The Perv was barely alive but his touch was like an invitation. Pisces tried to mimic Minos’ moves but suddenly the specter pushed him away, sparing the cabin’s owner of tasting the blood invading his mouth._  
 _— I’m cursed, Gardener. You can’t kill me._  
 _And he lost all his senses._  
 _— Can’t I? — Albafica asked with an ironic tone as he checked the perv’s pulse, confirming the death. — And you had to die on my bed?! Sigh!_  
 _He sat by the corpse and analysed the Pervert. He had an awful haircut but his face was pretty. Pisces always kept himself away from people and could never have imagined being kissed by another man, and to feel such bodily reactions from that. “I can think about it later, now I have to deal with the Perv before it’s too late”. It could get messy if a desperate animal got in his cabin attracted to the scent of death and Albafica himself did not want his house to smell like a dead pervert. He grabbed the corpse by its arms and walked a brief distance from his house, putting the body on the ground and coming back for a shovel._  
 _It was a really hot day so Albafica would have to dig a bit deeper than usual to not get bothered by the corpse smell, since the heat would make it decompose faster. As he dug, Pisces decided to remove his shirt, as it was getting all sweaty. The clothing was thrown by the dead body and he decided to focus on his task and finish it as soon as possible._  
 _— Your clothes smell like roses, Gardener. Just like you._  
 _Albafica froze for a moment and when he turned around, found the gray-haired Pervert stretching his body, with Pisces’ shirt over his shoulder. The Gold Saint needed to breathe and calm down. If that man was an enemy it would not be wise to reveal himself as a Saint so soon._  
 _— Now I get it. The reason for you to stay here all by yourself. — Minos walked towards Albafica, who was in a defensive position, holding his shovel tight — You will not need this. If I came here to hurt you, I would have done that a long time ago. I want you._  
 _— You...want me? — That sounded as weird as the fact that the Perv came back to life when he was absolutely sure that the stranger had died. — Why don’t you start explaining to me why you’ve stalked me...and resurrected...so, maybe, you can get to this insane part of wanting me?_  
 _He got his cheeks held by the stranger’s hands as an answer, whose face was getting closer and closer, those purple eyes staring into his own. So close that they could feel each other’s breath. Slowly, Minos closed his eyes and took his Gardener’s lips to himself. Albafica let the shovel slip through his hands, anxious about feeling Minos’ touch again. This time the kiss was even more intense. They were far enough away from the Diabolic Roses garden that the air was clean enough to allow Minos' body to resist the poison. Albafica controlled his cosmo, minimally calming his toxic blood. As the Judge felt the cabin owner’s excitement, he stopped kissing him._  
 _— Do you really want me to explain anything? Because it seems like you want ME as well._  
 _Once again there was no explicit answer. Albafica held his body and kissed him again. In his typical clumsy way of dealing with people. He had been wanting to touch someone else for so long, even if not in a sexual way. But feeling the way he felt when his tongue was wrapped around the Perv’s was much better than he could ever think of. He got embarrassed when the Perv started to take his clothes off, using it to improvise a place for them to lay down on. Minos treated him with some sort of devotion. He wanted him to feel comfortable, he wanted the roses caretaker to feel desired and to desire him as well._  
 _During all his practically immortal years, Minos always saw what the souls he judged had looked like when they were alive. He could never dream that someone as pretty as the Gardener could possibly exist. As a Judge, Minos could have most of the things he wanted, except someone to save him from eternal loneliness. That is why he envied humans so much. Whenever Hades’ reincarnation was approaching, Minos would take a break from his duty and wander the Earth, carefully observing the living, with Balron Lune taking his place in the Underworld. Minos wanted to know everything about the humans, as he had forgotten about his own existence as one, due to the time he had lived as a Judge. Nothing was as close to perfection as his Gardener was._  
 _They loved each other for the first time, there, in what was supposed to be Minos’ grave. The Judge’s experience prevented Albafica from causing a disaster with his clumsiness and lack of knowledge about these things. Sadly, once again, his duty would get in the way of his wills and Minos had to return to his seat before he would die again to Albafica’s poisonous blood. He was cuddling with his so desired Gardener, and even though the Sun was about to disappear in the horizon, it kept the soil warm for them to lie on. Albafica’s sweat started to irritate Minos’ skin but even with this inconvenience, it felt like perfection for the Perv. Obviously it could get even better, once the blue-haired dude got more experienced on that matter, but for Minos everything was great. It was almost like being a human again._  
 _— I shall see you tomorrow, Gardener. — Minos whispered, moving the man who fell asleep on him a bit to the side, taking his pants and disappearing before he was too weak to leave._  
 _The next morning the Judge came back to the valley, waiting for Albafica to notice him, far from the rosebushes that would shorten his stay. He had brought a big bindle with him. Pisces was in a bad mood for being left alone on the previous night._  
 _— This pouty face does not suit you. — Minos had a smirk on his face — I missed you._  
 _— If you had missed me, you would not have left me there, naked, sleeping outdoors._  
 _— It is not like a bug or anything could get close to you. — He grabbed Albafica by the hand, walking away from that place._  
 _— Where are you taking me? — at first he was reluctant to follow the Perv, but this reluctancy did not last long._  
 _— Away from your demon roses. We got to find some trees._  
 _— Wh...what do you mean by demon roses? — Although he could not sense any danger from that man, he still got worried about the choice of words, as Royal Demon Rose was one of his techniques._  
 _— It is just hard to breathe near them. Look, I really do not want to kill all this mysterious aura you have, Gardener. Your roses are a devilish thing. If a thing such as devils existed….— Minos laughed and kept walking until he found what he had looked for — Trees!_  
 _As they moved, Albafica’s poison caused the animals run away, desperate for some fresh air. His poisonous trail was very convenient as mosquitos and other annoying things would die or flee in his wake. Minos unpacked his bindle, revealing a hammock he had stolen in a village on his way to the Rosey Valley. When he was done setting the hammock up, he got rid of all of his clothing and jumped on the swinging cloth._  
 _— While it is not as comfortable as a bed, it’s still better than the floor, and the grass will not make my skin itch. Climb up, Gardener. It was brought to be shared with you._  
 _Pisces clumsily removed his clothing and floundered into the hammock, received by the arms of his Perv. The Perv started to kiss him on the shoulders and continued going up his neck, inebriated by the sweet scent of the blue hair. Albafica wanted to be his again, but was feeling sore from the previous night. When he got his buttocks squeezed by his lover, it made his concern noticeable as he suddenly bit Minos’ lips._  
 _— I know it hurts, Gardener. We are going to do it the other way so you can rest today...and then you can tell me how you like it best. Oh, and if I … — Minos stopped talking to blow raspberries, meaning; “in case I die again” — you just need to wait for a bit so I can come back._

_The Gardener and the Pervert lived like this for the next few months. Whenever possible, Minos tried to visit him twice or, on very rare occasions, three times per day. As strong as the specter was, he could not tolerate the Poison Incarnate for too long. During this time Albafica never got his questions answered directly. Every time he had asked something, he would get the same reply: “just enjoy our time together. I shall need to go soon, but someday I will come back for you”. Albafica never understood those words but he knew that anytime he would have to leave and fight in the Holy War and the chances of not returning were so astronomical that all he could do was accept Minos’ answers. Every time he tried to share a bit more about himself, he would hear the same thing: “you’re perfect like this, Gardener. Do not ruin our thing...We do not have the time”._   
_Come rain or come shine, Minos would appear in between the rocks to the delight of the Pisces Saint. Sometimes he would bring something different, like a picnic basket he got the opportunity to steal, filled with stolen food. Sometimes, after their hammock time they would go near the lake and fish or hunt something to cook by the water._   
_Sadly, the day that the Sanctuary would call for the Guardian of the Twelfth Temple and Hades needed his commanders ready to fight had arrived..._

Minos was relieved to see Niobe defeated. He knew he was being watched but at least one of the specters designed for that task, the disgusting Terrestrial Star, the one who was closest to them, was gone. Griffon walked through the garden, using his Gigantic Feathers Flap to get rid of the flowers. In order to keep the situation in control and not draw any suspicion upon them, Minos used his Cosmic Marionettion threads to control Albafica’s body and ordered the remaining soldiers to advance towards the village. He did not care about those horrendous specters and he knew that his former lover and, now, opponent had a trap set for them. Minos needed privacy but kept fighting, with his heart in pieces, when his soldiers were gone.  
— Pisces Albafica...You lied to Niobe when you said that no man has ever touched your pretty face.  
— Griffin Minos...  
— I would rather have you calling me “The Perv”. — He said quietly as he pulled Albafica towards himself by the Marionette Threads. — Forgive me. I shall fulfill my promise, but I must fulfill my duty before it.  
After an exhaustive and deadly dance, Minos stood victorious above the broken body of the man he once and did still love. The emotions he buried came bursting forth as he cursed his damned loyalty. Loyalty that was the core of his being. The Celestial Noble Star then withdrew from the field of battle. His heart beating, yet broken. He needed to complete his mission quickly and rush back to the Underworld in order to save his Gardener’s soul. Aries Shion, however, interrupted his plans. As he locked the Guardian of the First Temple in his strings, Minos heard the voice that was so dear to him:  
— Forgive me for causing you so many problems, Shion. I can still fight.  
Albafica held up a red rose with his lips. The same lips that Minos had kissed so many times now carried the Pisces Saint’s last chance of completing his mission as a Gold Saint. That weighed heavily on the Judge, who had done anything in his power to make sure Albafica would have a serene death, even if it sounded insanely impossible due to the enormous chance that Hades could know what was going on.  
— I cannot stand seeing your beauty covered in blood and mud. — “If he leaves I will not have to hurt him any more...Please, Gardener…” he thought. — I will let you live this time.  
— Do not underestimate me, Minos! — His voice broke. In a way, he understood that his Perv was also fighting for a God, just like Pisces himself. But the physical pain was nothing compared to how deep the wounds that Griffin opened in his heart were. To hear the man who always talked about Albafica’s beauty when they belonged to each other in a loving way mock him like he was doing was devastating to someone as proud as Pisces. — Up until this day I have sacrificed my own blood and avoided other people. Through the beautiful and the horrible, that is how I lived. My heart always hurt at the sound of the word “beautiful” as you use it. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU GAIN BY JUDGING ME THAT WAY?  
Albafica attacked his opponent with all the strength that he had left, using his poisonous blood. Aries Shion protected a child from suffering any collateral damage of that fight, and seeing how far his brother in arms stands, in order to protect the little girl, Albafica gets close of his lover and executioner, whispering:  
— I have loved you.  
Then he throws the rose he had held with his lips against Minos, who got deeply disturbed with those words, not feeling the pain that the flower piercing his chest would cause, just the despair in his heart. Albafica fell on the floor, barely alive, speaking something about the rain of rose petals falling upon Rodorio to Shion. Minos had to kill Aries to bring back his Gardener, but got interrupted before he could even try.  
— Look at your chest. — Aries said, calmly.  
Motivated by all the anger he never thought to be able to feel, Minos used all his destruction power, claiming for Lune’s presence, hiding such action with the excuse of destroying the village, fully aware that Aries Shion would protect it. Minos would not get back to the Court in time to save Albafica.

 

\-- --

A couple of hours later, Balron Lune furtively entered the Sanctuary premises. It was hard to find his master’s corpse and bring it out of Athena’s barrier. Even if he was a Judge wearing his Surplice, Minos could not resist the poison on the White Rose and, once again, would need Lune’s help to take a body out of Athena’s reach.  
For this task, the Celestial Wise Star needed a Crystal Coffin to transport the body. Perfectly sealed, it would protect Lune from being affected by all the poison that was still present in Pisces. Also, the sealing would stop the body from deteriorating, which was fundamental for Minos’ plans. Balron completed his mission with some ease: the Sanctuary was a chaos, the Twin Gods were busy dealing with Pandora’s insanity and Hades’ lack of stability, the Alone side being out of control. Also, Manigoldo and Sage invaded their castle later on.  
Minos could not fight in this Holy War due to all the damage Pisces caused, which was greater in his heart than his body, despite all the poison exposure and that the Griffin Surplice was shattered. On top of that, it was like his soul had been consumed alongside Albafica’s life.  
After many days going through the records, Minos finally found what he had been looking for since he gained the strength to hold one of the enormous books which accounted for the souls who entered the Underworld. He leaned back against the Crystal Coffin, knowing that Albafica went to the place he deserved. He was a loyal and fair man. Not destined to suffer. Pisces would spend the eternity amongst other good souls.  
But that also meant that Minos would not be able to see him again. For more than two hundred years, the Perv grieved and mourned his Gardener’s death, doing his duty as a Judge and spending his free time by the corpse of his beloved one, touching the cold glass that protected that beautiful body. Oh, the irony! A body that felt so warm to his touch. Minos would close his eyes and think of his poisonous man, but all that he could feel was the hard, cold crystal against his skin.  
Minos had one last plan: he would do anything in his power to win the next Holy War to get in the Gods good graces and ask for the return of his love. Of course, if he chose the wrong moment to ask for such a thing, they would just laugh at him and sent Albafica’s soul to a worse place...or even extinguish it!  
He could not be more surprised when he found out that some stupid Bronze Saints were trying to cross the Hyperdimension! That angered him deeply. Griffon Minos, the mightiest of the Three Judges, the Celestial Noble Star did not have enough power to do so and those Bronze Parasites had the guts to try! It was his mission to stop them. “They must not get to the Elisyum in any circumstances!” he shouted when heard about their intentions.  
It was not a fair fight, although in the battle against the Cygnus Saint, Hyoga, the Marionette strings were in a slight disadvantage due to the Ice techniques. On the last try, when Minos tied him with the last string, Griffon started to get pulled to into the Hyperdimension along with Cygnus.  
That was when he lost it. He could not focus on the battle anymore. He was so close to Albafica and in that moment he could smell the rosy aroma that tortured his body in the past, the same scent that perfumed Albafica’s blue hair and smooth skin. Minos closed his eyes, feeling the warmth present in the days they spent together under the sunlight and the Sun burnt their skin. Suddenly he could also feel the cold exactly like on those days in which both of them got their clothes soaked wet with rain before they could get to cover under the canopy of the tiny forest where their hammock was tied. He opened his eyes and could see the rose petals falling from the sky, exactly like they did when Albafica’s soul left his body. And he managed to understand his Gardener’s last words.  
_“Did Minos’ attack carry the petals all the way here? All my life I have been among these poisonous roses but now, for the first time, I think...These roses are beautiful.”_  
And with his most painful memory, the Celestial Noble Star extinguishes, like a supernova, exploding in an intangible space for those that, just like him, did not receive the gods’ blessing to cross it.


End file.
